


A Message from Any Other Rose

by DesertSnowQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, I wrote this before watching the episode, Only Mild Spoilers Though, Plagg Is So Done, Rose Symbolism, Roses, Weredad Spoilers, adrien is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: Adrien has to pick out a rose to bring Marinette when he goes to her house as Chat Noir for brunch. But he has to pick the right one.He can't give her the wrong idea, after all.





	A Message from Any Other Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble based on [this Tumblr post.](https://mindfulmagics.tumblr.com/post/181539743578/so-guys-listen-so-you-know-the-rose-chat-brought) The idea was too cute to resist.
> 
> I haven't seen Weredad yet, so I don't know if in the episode he picked out the rose before going to the bakery or if he just grabbed a random flower from their bouquet and got lucky, but I'm assuming he brought it with him. (=^.^=)

“I should bring her a flower!” Adrien said as he paced across the floor of his room. He—well, Chat Noir—had been invited to the Dupain-Chengs’ house for brunch after Marinette had confessed she loved him.

_She loved him._

_She **loved** him._

_**Marinette** loved **him.**_

_Wow._

“I don’t think they expect you to bring anything,” Plagg deadpanned. “Will you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy, and it’s ruining my enjoyment of my cheese.”

“But I have to bring something! She said she loves me!” Adrien exclaimed. His expression shifted from anxiety to awe. “She loves me…”

“Yes, you’ve said this. Why are you so surprised?” Plagg asked.

“I just…but she’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She’s amazing! She’s such a great friend!” Adrien said as he finally stopped pacing to face his kwami. “And she’s talented and strong and creative and caring and helpful and a little stubborn at times but she always means well—”

“I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d move on from Ladybug so quickly, kid,” Plagg interrupted. “I’m impressed. Usually my kittens take a little longer, if they move on at all.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I haven’t moved on from Ladybug! I’m just honored that Marinette said she liked me. I really admire her and appreciate her and she always has a way of cheering me up, so to hear she likes me, well, Chat Noir like that…it’s special.”

“You’re going to make me hurl,” Plagg complained. “You’re a lovesick kitten and you don’t even realize it!”

“I’m not lovesick!” Adrien protested. “But I really should bring her a flower. Maybe a rose…? Those have special meanings, right?”

“Just get her a red one, like you gave Ladybug. All girls like red roses, don’t they?” Plagg asked. He finished his cheese wedge and grabbed another one.

“No, I know a red rose means serious or true romantic love, because I looked it up when I got Ladybug’s rose a few months ago. And I don’t love Marinette, so I don’t want to lead her on,” Adrien said, sitting down at his computer and pulling up Google. “I found a website that says what different rose colors symbolize last time, so maybe it can help me here. Let’s see…”

He trailed off as he found the website again and started scrolling through it. Plagg rolled his eyes and tried to enjoy his cheese, but Adrien started muttering and made that impossible.

“Coral…no…and not salmon either…those both mean desire and I really don’t want to give her that idea. And if her parents know the symbolism…definitely not. Lavender is pretty…wait, no…that’s love at first sight…peach could work! Peach means appreciation…or yellow means friendship…oh wait! Pink! She loves pink! And it means both admiration and gentle affection, like friendship!” Adrien exclaimed. “It’s perfect! Some other meanings for it are sweetness and innocence and joyfulness, which describes Marinette perfectly! Plagg, look! It’s basically Marinette as a flower! I have to get it for her!”

“Whatever you say, Romeow,” Plagg said. “Can I finish my cheese in peace, please?”

“Okay, but hurry up! We have to be there soon and I want to leave early to get her the rose,” Adrien said distractedly. He was too busy staring at the rose on his screen with an odd, lovesick expression to notice Plagg’s frustration.

Plagg shook his head and finished his cheese in two bites. Adrien was still distracted, so Plagg floated up behind him to read the description of the pink rose on the screen.

**“Happiness, Romance, Admiration, Sweetness”**

**“A symbol of grace and elegance, the pink rose is often given as an expression of admiration. Pink roses can also convey appreciation as well as joyfulness. Pink rose bouquets often impart a gentler meaning than their red counterparts.”**

Plagg snorted as he finished reading.

_Just a friend my cheese. If he and Miss “Everyday Ladybug Who Secretly is Ladybug” are really **just** friends, I won’t eat cheese for a year._

_Well…maybe just a month…or a week…okay maybe like an hour. This boy is too clueless to bet my cheese on him not taking a hint._


End file.
